Kingdom Come
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: Po has gone missing, and Shifu thinks that his kidnapper is Tai Lung's lover, Lindsey. Lindsey tried to break Tai out of prison many times, and now that he's dead, Lindsey may be out to kill Po as revenge. Can Kelsi and the other masters save the Dragon Warrior before Kelsi's heart breaks? (Season One, Book Four of the Kung Fu Humans series)
1. Just Plain Old Drama

**Chapter One: Just Plain Old Drama**

**Holy crap, season one book four is here... This will be filled with romance, sadness, and DRAMA! Hence the title of this chapter.**

**I'd like to thank a bunch of people for supporting me throughout the series!**

**SHIFUFANGIRL**

**AnimationUniverse2005**

**Chrissy Mullins**

**TheOC'sAristocracy**

**Shinigamilover2**

**You are all awesome people! **

**Feel free to spread the word about this series, I would really like more feedback on it!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Kelsi!"

I turned around at the sound of someone calling my name. A black haired, brown eyed, chubby kid who looked to be about my age was running up to me. I smiled at the very sight of him. It was Andrew Gussia, my good friend… and second crush. It was late May 2013, and I had just come out of my social studies class. Second period had just ended.

"Hey, Andrew," I greeted him. "Talk to me."

"So, what did you get on your report?" Andrew asked.

I showed him the piece of paper that had my social studies report on it, titled 'Why the Constitution Made a Difference in American History'. At the top was a big '100' in bright red marker. "Nice!" Andrew said. "I got a ninety nine."

I looked at him funny. "How'd you lose one point?" I asked.

"I used the wrong 'there' in a few sentences," he admitted.

"How can you forget that?" I asked. "They're, as in you are, gets an apostrophe, their, as in 'Their toy', gets an 'I', and there, as in 'over there', is spelled 't-h-e-r-e.'"

"How do you remember that?" Andrew asked.

"If you write a lot, like me, you never forget it," I replied as we walked to gym together. "Did I ever tell you about the time that I used the wrong 'there' in a sentence and I broke down crying?"

Andrew chuckled. "When was this?"

"Well, only last year," I explained as we walked out into the courtyard. The warm late May sun beat down on us. "You remember the atom and Periodic Table test we took in science last year, right?" Andrew nodded.

"Well, I was studying with my dad the night before," I said. "He was quizzing me on my notes, and then he told me that I had used the wrong 'there' in a sentence. I burst into tears. No joke."

Andrew laughed. "You care that much about grammar?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I said. "I'm a writer. I spend a lot of my time writing books, which I hope to have published someday. When you write a lot, grammar and spelling counts a lot. Writing is my passion, and when you find out that your grammar is wrong, it's devastating."

Andrew nodded, listening to my every word. "Do your eyes normally glow like that?" he asked.

I looked at him funny as we entered the building. "Glowing?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "When you were talking about writing, your eyes seemed to just… light up."

"Odd," I said. "Maybe because I'm so excited about writing." I then stopped, my heart racing. "Since when do you look into my eyes?"

"Um, I try and make eye contact when I'm talking to someone," Andrew said a little nervously.

I smiled as we entered the gym. "Sure," I muttered.

We went our separate ways as he entered the boy's locker room and I entered the girl's. My friend Becky (who could be my identical twin) was standing in the doorway, her arms folded, smiling at me. I looked at her. "What?"

"You should ask him out!" she said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "My parents would kill me, and how do you know he'll say yes?"

"Because you guys are, like, destined to be together!" Becky said excitedly. "He looked into your eyes! That never happens! You two would be, like, so cute together!"

I rolled my eyes. "Becky, Becky, Becky," I said, walking past her and opening my gym locker. A lot of people wanted Andrew and I to start dating. I told Edward Kelly, a kid in my core classes last year, and he spread the word. Now a lot of people knew of my secret crush. It was a mistake that Edward told Carly, a girl in my core classes last year. During science class one day, a boy named Pete was saying mean things to Andrew, but joking about it.

"Pete, stop it!" I finally said, getting incredibly annoyed. "You're so mean!"

"How come you're defending Andrew like that, Kelsi?" Pete asked, smiling, knowing what the real answer was.

I was about to answer with a lie, because Andrew was right next to me, when Carly butted in, "Because Kelsi has a crush on Andrew."

My cheeks turned bright pink, and I felt like punching Carly across the face. I turned to my right, expecting to see Andrew looking at me funny, asking, "You have a crush on me?" But Andrew wasn't there. He had gotten up to ask our teacher a question. I was relieved, but still a little embarrassed, and not to mention furious at Carly.

I'm pretty sure that Andrew knows I like him. When I'm talking to someone about the stories going around that I like Andrew, Andrew seems to always be near. And news travels fast, especially when Edward Kelly is starting the news. I wouldn't be surprised if he told Andrew that I like him. But even if Andrew knew, that isn't stopping him from trying to be good friends with me. Usually, around here, when a boy or girl finds out that someone likes them, that boy or girl ignores that person for awhile, as if they feared them. I don't really get that. But Andrew hasn't done that.

I exited the locker room, Becky smiling at me, eyeing Andrew, then back to me. I rolled my eyes at her. _Becky, Becky, Becky_.

* * *

The period was long. Gym isn't my best subject, and our volleyball game ended up going horrible. I can't serve the ball, I'm afraid of getting hit with it and injured, and I don't know when to hit it. Let's just say that it wasn't a good period. I went into the locker room, changed, and opened the door to the gym. When I went back into the gymnasium, I witnessed a sight that I will never forget-

Pete, who's in my gym class as well, walked up to Andrew, who was talking with Edward. Pete tapped on Andrew's shoulder and Andrew turned around.

Now, the day before, Pete had said that I should go out with Andrew. I had told him that I would, in the future, but now wasn't the time. I was too young to have a boyfriend, only thirteen years old in the seventh grade.

"Andrew," Pete said, a smile on his face. "Something really funny happened yesterday. So, I was talking to Kelsi, and I told her that she should go out with you."

Oh God.

"She said that she would," Pete said, almost laughing. "In the future. She said that she was too young to have a boyfriend."

I wasn't sure what appeared on Andrew's face. It was kind of a mixture, of anger, embarrassment, and shock. Next, he said something that I have seen him say before, but not in this serious tone. Andrew looked Pete in the eye and yelled, "Shut up, Pete! I will_ kill _you!"

"Andrew!" I yelled, shocked. Andrew, Pete, and Edward looked at me. I walked up to them. "Andrew, that was the meanest thing I've ever heard you say!" I was sounding like a teacher who was disciplining him rather than a friend who had a crush on him.

"Kelsi, really, it was a joke!" Andrew said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah Kelsi, really," Edward added, backing Andrew up.

"I don't care, it sounded like you were serious!" I exclaimed. "I don't know who you are, going around saying that you'll kill people, but it's mean, and if you keep this up…" I didn't know what to say.

"Kelsi?" Pete asked.

The bell rang, signaling us to get to our next class. The four of us didn't budge. "I'm sorry, Andrew, but I can't," I said, and then I just turned and walked away. I heard Pete calling, "Can't what?" But I ignored him and continued walking. Because I don't know what I can't.

Why did Andrew do that? Is it because he likes me back, and didn't know what to say? Is it because he likes me, but doesn't want Pete to have anything to do with our soon to be romance? It is it because he doesn't like me?

All these emotions were running through my mind- anger, sorrow, embarrassment, and love. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be with Andrew more than ever at this moment. 'What's going on?' I thought as I walked into period six: Italian.

* * *

During Italian I drew on the back of my paper. I drew couples kissing, people crying, puddles of tears… All of my emotions came out into my drawing.

"Katarina, the last time I checked, this was not art class, it was Italian," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Signora Greene's angry face looking down at me. I shoved the picture into my binder. "Um, I apologize, Signora Greene," I said, feeling embarassed. _(If you're confused about why she called me Katarina, Katarina is my Italian name)_

She gave me a look. "I _hope_ you are," Mrs. Greene said. She then continued to teach the class, and I felt an overwhelming urge to smack her…

* * *

I couldn't wait to press my thumb to that blood red jewel and enter the animal dimension. I needed to find a way to get away from all this drama. Today, the fall into the world didn't seem as hard, and my muscles didn't feel as sore from the fall. Trinity and Nicole came right next to me.

We walked into the Jade Palace, and I walked right past the training hall, expecting to see all of the warriors training, fighting on the course, improving their Kung-Fu skills. Not to our surprise, the training hall was full of warriors. I wished to train right then, but Nicole, Trinity, and I had to change into training clothes- loose, Chinese style clothes that were thin, and easy to move around in.

We wore jean-shorts with sandals and matching t-shirts. Trinity's was jade green, Nicole's was a sky blue, and mine was a blood red, the same colors as our jewels. I think that those are pretty much our signature colors now, since we seem to wear them a lot, and they're the colors of the jewels on our necklaces.

We walked into the training hall, and we noticed that everyone was outside in the sparring arena. We saw the furious five and Po, lined up in front of Shifu. "What's going on?" Nicole whispered to be anxiously. I shrugged.

Shifu looked at us coming out. "Humans, you're late," he scolded.

"Since when was there a time to be here?" I asked. Shifu gave me a look. "I mean, um, we apologize, Master Shifu," I corrected myself, as the Dragon Sisters and I bowed.

"In line," Shifu said to us. We ran into line, and stood still as he walked up and down the line. "Um, master?" Nicole asked. "What exactly are we doing in a line?" Shifu ignored her and continued to pace back and forth, looking up at us. Finally, he said, "Master Crane, Master Nicole, you two will be sparring today," he said.

I gulped. Sparring. We humans had never sparred with the masters before, (unless you count fighting with Po over the last dumpling in the middle of the dining room a sparring match) so this was a first for us. And I didn't know if Nicole versus Crane would be fair. I mean, Crane can fly around and attack from above. Nicole isn't that strong when it comes to deflecting aerial attacks.

The two went into the arena and we all sat on the bench. I saw a worried look in Trinity's eyes. I understood. If my younger brother, Lance, was in his first sparring match, I would be concerned about him… Wait, no I wouldn't!

"You know the rules," Shifu said, holding a gong. "The first one to fall to the floor and stay there for three seconds wins. Ready… set…" Shifu rang the gong and the match began. The two began punching and kicking. Nicole blocked all of Crane's hits, and Crane blocked almost all her hits. I started to feel hope that Nicole would win, when all of a sudden, Crane spread his wings and flew upwards. Nicole looked up at him, gulping.

I sighed. "No no no no no," I muttered, tense.

Crane swooped down and hit from above. Nicole didn't block it in time and was hit in the face. She fell to the floor, only for a second. "Ow!" Nicole exclaimed, rubbing her face as she got up. This happened a second time. When Nicole got up after two seconds, she looked up at Crane circling her like a hawk, and Nicole looked like she got an idea.

This time, when Crane came at her, Nicole, as quick as a snake, grabbed his wings and pulled him to the ground. Crane hit the ground hard. Crane stayed there, rubbing his head. "One… two…. Three!" Shifu exclaimed. "Good, human. You have improved greatly."

"Thank you, Master Shifu," Nicole said respectfully, bowing to her master.

"As for you, Crane, you did well," Shifu said to Crane. "Next time, think of what your opponent can do to you while you're in flight."

"Yes, master," Crane replied, bowing.

I smiled, Trinity cheered. "Go, little sis!" she exclaimed. We all gave her a look. Trinity blushed a little, and sat down.

I couldn't blame her. I wanted to cheer as well. Nicole has grown a lot as a warrior over the past month and a half, and so have Trinity and I.

* * *

**This was kind of an introduction chapter, and more of Kelsi's feelings for Andrew are revealed here... The Dragon Sisters are improving in their fighting skills a lot! Next chapter is more fighting and a bit more drama.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it! Also, feel free to spread the word about this series!**

**THANK YOU! Good day!**


	2. The Power of a Voice

**Chapter Two: The Power of a Voice**

**OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I would like to start off by thanking a few people:**

**Chrissy Mullins**

**AnimationUniverse2005**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**pandamaster97720**

**Guest**

**Fans! You are all awesome!**

**If you're reading this right now, after you finish this chapter, don't be shy to review! I love praise and constructive response! I want to see what the readers want and what my fans want to see more of in the series.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

The aroma of steaming hot noodle soup filled my nostrils as I finished up the last sentence I was writing in the orange notebook in my bedroom in the Jade Palace. That orange notebook was my diary (I had run home to the human world, grabbed it, and come back to the animal world).

That diary is my seventh diary. I received my first diary when I was only six years old, in first grade. I had just figured out my love of writing in school, and it was the day before my seventh birthday. My aunt gave me the notebook, and I decided to make it my first diary. Since then, I have been writing in my diaries a lot, and writing in my diaries inspired me to write stories.

I put my pen down and noticed the familiar aroma of Mr. Ping's "Secret Ingredient" Soup. Po didn't even have to call me to dinner anymore, I knew that when the smell of soup got strong enough to reach my room, it was dinnertime.

I ended my entry with, 'Signed, Kelsi Faith Rider', and I closed the journal and placed my journal and pen on my dresser. I walked down the hallway and to the dining room, where Po was stirring a steaming pot of noodles. The aroma got stronger with every step I took. I sighed at the smell of it. 'I'm in heaven,' I thought. Even the smell of the soup was great. No wonder it was famous throughout the valley.

Not only was the soup tasteful, it brought back memories. The aroma filled my nose and I remembered the first night Trinity, Nicole, and I came to the animal world and Mr. Ping allowed us a place to stay. The next morning when I woke up, the smell of secret ingredient soup brought me to awaken, and I smelled it for the first time.

Dinner was delicious- the soup was like a chunk of heaven put in a pot and turned into soup form. Is it possible for something to taste beautiful? Because that's what the soup tasted like- it tasted beautiful. If this soup were a woman, then all the men in the valley would have fallen in love with her at first glance. If this soup were a man, I would be chasing it across the globe.

After the dishes were washed, I was thinking about writing in my diary a little more. But what I really wanted to do more than ever was sit by the peach tree and meditate a little. So that's what I did- I walked past my room, and out by the peach tree. The evening breeze swept past me, tickling my cheek. I breathed in the sweet smelling air. Every time I came here, I felt calm and relaxed, no matter what was going on in my life. I sat down, picking a peach off the tree and devouring it. It tasted like happiness. Was it normal for a peach to taste like happiness? My answer to that would be yes, especially peaches from this tree.

I took a blade of grass in between my index finger and thumb and rubbed it. "Grandma Sylvia," I said to no one in particular, remembering my father's mother. "How are things up in heaven? I hope you're doing well. I'm doing fine down here. Things have been alright, except for the romance thing. I _do_ love Andrew, but when he speaks like that, I get upset. Please, Grandma Sylvia, give me strength…"

Out of nowhere, I let go of the grass and started to sing a song that I had recently learned:

**Run, run, run away**

**Buy yourself a million days**

**A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear**

**So low only you can hear**

**Oo-ooh**

**Run, run, run and hide**

**Somewhere no one else can find**

**Tall trees bend and lean, pointing where to go**

**Where you will still be all alone**

**Oo-ooh**

**Don't you fret my dear**

**It'll all be over soon**

**I'll be waiting he-ere**

**For you**

I heard applauding and screamed in terror, turning around, getting in my fighting stance. "Calm down, Kelsi, it's me!" Po exclaimed, stepping forward. I quickly got out of my fighting stance. "Um, s-sorry, Po," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just… didn't expect anyone."

"It's okay," Po said, coming closer to me. "I heard someone singing and followed the sound. It was you, wasn't it?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip, ready for criticism. "You have a really nice voice," Po said to me.

"You think so?" I asked. I'd been told that by a bunch of people, but never really believed it that much. Hearing it from Po was huge for me.

He nodded. "Thanks," I thanked him.

"What's the song called?" Po asked.

"It's called 'Kingdom Come', by one of my favorite artists, The Civil Wars," I explained, sitting down underneath the peach tree.

"It's a good song," Po said, sitting next to me. "Keep singing."

"Keep singing?" I asked. I sang my best when I was alone, and I doubted that I would be able to sing well in front of someone, especially Po. I can only sing either alone or in front of a large crowd of people. Five hundred people, I was fine. One or two people, I was nervous.

Po nodded. I sighed. 'Here it goes,' I thought, and opened my mouth to continue singing:

**Run fast as you can**

**No one has to understand**

**Fly high, across the sky, from here to kingdom come**

**Fall back down to where you're from**

**Oo-ooh**

**Don't you fret my dear**

**It'll all be over soon**

**I'll be waiting he-ere**

**For you-ooo-oooohhhh**

**For you-ooo-oooohhhh**

**For you-ooo-oo-oo-oooohhhh**

I paused for a minute, and was completely shocked when Po started singing:

Po: **Don't you fret my dear**

**It'll all be over soon**

**I'll be waiting he-ere**

**For you**

I smiled. "You're pretty good," I said truthfully.

"Really?" Po asked. I nodded. "I've never really sang before," he added, breaking eye contact with me.

"Well, you're incredible for a beginner," I remarked. "Want me to teach you the rest of the song?"

He nodded, and we spent the evening sitting around, singing, and soon, we almost sounded as good as the Civil Wars themselves. It was hard to believe that Po had never sang before, since he sounded so good.

"So, you like singing?" Po asked me at a point.

"_Heck_ yeah," I replied, rolling over and laying down on the grass, looking up at the star painted sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, like a million white dots on a black canvas. "I've been singing for years, and I've been told that I'm good. I don't agree."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm that good at singing," I replied. "Not before tonight, anyway. Hearing it from you, the Dragon Warrior, makes me more confident that I'm a good singer."

"You really feel that way?" Po asked. I nodded. "Wow."

A moment passed, and Po asked, "What else do you like to do other than singing?"

I realized that we had never sat down and talked about what we like to do. This was the first time. "Well, I'm really into writing," I explained. "I discovered my love of writing when I was only in first grade, when our class worked a lot with writing. I loved it, and I wanted to write more. That's when I decided that I wanted to spend my life as a writer."

Po looked at me, his emerald green eyes looking deep into my blue-green ones. "Do your eyes usually glow like that when you're talking?" he asked.

_Again with the eyes!_ "Yeah, when I was talking to my friend about writing earlier today, he said that my eyes were glowing a little too," I said, blushing a little. "I guess that's what happens to me when I talk about writing."

"I can tell that you really like writing," Po said, smiling. "So, what else do you like to do?"

"Well," I said. "I also like writing songs-"

"You _write_ songs?"

"Yeah," I replied, glad that Po was interested in my life. "I didn't start until I was eleven. I composed a song in my mind, and I put it in a notebook. That became my book of songs. Whenever I feel sad, angry, happy, any emotion at all, I put it into a song."

"What are your songs usually about?" Po asked.

I hesitated to answer. "Love," I said.

"Love?"

"Yeah. I… have this guy that I'm pretty much in_ love_ with. His name's Andrew Gussia. He knows that I love him, but for now, he's just a good friend of mine," I explained to Po. "I don't know if he likes me back, but…" my voice trailed off. "I know that he knows that I like him," I added quickly. "And even though he knows, he acts like we're just friends. I have a feeling that'll change very soon."

"Uh-huh," Po said, listening carefully. "Well,_ I'm_ no expert on the topic of romance. I've really never been in love."

"You've never been in love!?" I asked unbelievably. "Po, that's _terrible_! That's_ tragic!_"

"Not really," Po said, looking at me funny. "At least, I don't _think_ it is."

"Po, to the kids my age, if you've never loved someone you're not related to, it's a _terrible_ thing," I explained. "It sounds silly, but once you've fallen in love, it's serious."

Po laughed. "What else do kids your age think is terrible?" he laughed.

I smiled, agreeing that it is a little funny. "Well, most girls think that it's horrible for a girl over the age of ten to go out without makeup," I said. Po laughed even harder, and I joined him. "I mean, we're too young to wear makeup, and I think that makeup's just plain old girly," I added when I had calmed down a bit. "I don't pay attention to girly stuff like that. Neither do Nicole and Trinity."

"Not many female Kung Fu warriors wear makeup," Po added. "They think it's too girly. The only one I know who does is-"

"Viper," I finished for him. "Yeah. There must be very few girly Kung Fu warriors."

Po was about to open his mouth to say something, when I gave a loud yawn. "Sorry, Po, but I'm kind of tired," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Po said, getting up. "I guess I'll go to bed too, then."

I got up and we began walking to the bedrooms. "I'd like to hear more about the human world sometime," Po said to me as we reached his bedroom. "It sounds like an interesting place."

"Compared to the animal world, it's incredibly advanced," I replied. "But it's also…" I trailed off. I was about to say, "A war zone", but I decided that I shouldn't. "Never mind," I said. "Good night, Po."

"Night, Kelsi," Po said, closing his door. I continued walking and reached my room, where I entered and closed the door.

* * *

What happened there, just now, at the peach tree? I sang, which brought Po to me. That started our conversation, causing us to reflect on our differences. Wow. That's what the power of a voice can do.

* * *

**Author's note: The song is 'Kingdom Come' by the Civil Wars, from the Hunger Games album. I discovered the song when I downloaded the album in 2012. Expect the song to come up a lot during this series.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Don't be afraid to review! I really love reviews, whether they be just a few words, or a long review on what I need to improve on, or a long review on what the reviewer loves about the chapter/story/series! So please, don't be shy! Write a review in that box down there! (YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FF ACCOUNT! Just clearing that up)**

**Chapter 3 coming on Friday! See you all later!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	3. The Legend of Lindsey

**Chapter Three: The Legend of Lindsey**

**So, guess what happened to ME on Friday morning? I woke up with a friggin FEVER! So, of course, I was in bed the whole weekend, and I couldn't even TOUCH my computer. Sorry I couldn't get this up on Friday, I don't ALWAYS stick to my schedule.**

**I would like to thank my AMAZING reviewers!**

**SHIFUFANGIRL1**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**pandamaster97720**

**Guest**

**Chrissy Mullins**

**You people are awesome!**

**Well, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

My scream could have been heard all across China. It rang through the palace, into all others' ears, into the ears of people at down at the valley below. It shook the palace walls, it made peaches fall from the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, the statues even heard it and winced at the ear shattering screams. All I knew was that it was loud enough to awaken the masters of the jade palace and send them running to the source of the scream, me, to where I was- Po's room. Where, by the way, Po was _gone,_ a note in his place…

* * *

It had been a peaceful night for everyone except I. I had a terrible nightmare, one so terrible that it caused me to awake, tears streaming down my face, shivering, even though it wasn't cold in my room.

It started out as a good dream. Po and I were under the peach tree, talking about our differences. Po was telling me about life in the valley, and I was telling him about life in Renningville. Everything was calm, a warm breeze was going through the valley, and everything seemed perfect. It was a beautiful night.

All of a sudden, a gigantic ball of fire, burning in the night, casting an eerie shadow across the grass covered ground, crept up on us. It pounced on me, and I felt heat, pain, and stinging coming across my body. My clothes were on fire, and so was my hair. I screamed as I started turning to ash. "Po!" I cried. "Help me! _Help me_!"

Po to the rescue! He grabbed the fiery ball and pushed it off of me. The fire on my body disappeared with the wind, but Po's hands were in flames. The ball attacked him as well, and every hit that it gave him, another part of his body was in flames- his ears, face, arms, feet. I was about to help him, but I found that I couldn't move. I was frozen in time. Po begged me to help him, and I couldn't. I couldn't even speak. I was stuck, like those dreams where you're in danger, but you can't move or speak.

All of a sudden, Po began turning to ash (let's not go into detail about how horrifying that looked). Chains appeared on him, and the ball of fire threw him in a cage. Po was almost all ash, I kept trying to move and/or scream. The ball of fire picked the cage up (I don't know how, it just did) and the fire ball ran away, fast as lightning. I found that I could move, but couldn't speak. I didn't see where the fire ball took Po, who was probably now completely ash, so I couldn't chase them.

I walked to the spot where Po was taken from, and saw a yellow piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up. On it was, in red marker, a light sketch of a flaming heart.

* * *

I woke up, crying, silently calling Po's name. I found that I was laying in bed, tears streaming down my face, my hand outstretched as if I was reaching out for something. I knew what I was reaching out for- Po. I wiped my eyes and got out of bed. I slowly walked to Po's room and opened the door. There he was, snoring away in bed. No part of his body was ash. I smiled, closed the door, and walked back to my room, getting to sleep easily, knowing that Po hadn't been kidnapped and turned to ash by a ball of flaming fire…

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of spring air and the sound of birds chirping, calling each other. I pulled the blanket off of me and got out of bed. I quickly changed into an orange tank top and a dark blue jean skirt. I put black sandals on my feet, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and walked down the hall to the dining room. As I walked past Po's room, I noticed something- his snoring was absent. I couldn't hear it. Usually, it's loud and clear. But today, it was gone from the palace. Curious, I opened his door, and found that he wasn't there.

This wasn't a surprise to me. Po was probably training or making breakfast, but he never gets up this early. Something was missing here. And the next clue I found only added to the mystery. I saw something on Po's bed, which looked like a piece of yellow paper, similar to the one I had seen in my dream. I walked up to it, picked it up, looked at it, and started screaming and crying.

On it was, in red marker, a light sketch of a flaming heart.

* * *

Everyone ran into Po's bedroom at the sound of my screaming. "Po's gone!" I sobbed to them at the sight of their confused and worried faces. "He-he's been kidnapped by a ball of fire!" I continued to sob, and Trinity and Nicole kneeled by me and tried to get me to explain this a little better. I couldn't stop crying. Po was gone, the one I loved. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind- what if he never comes back? What if he's dead? What if he turned to ash already, and it's too late?

After what seemed like hours, I came around and didn't cry as hard. "Master Kelsi," Shifu said to me in a soft, soothing voice, kneeling by me, seeming more like a father than anything else. "Please tell us_ everything_ that you know about this."

Shocker. Master Shifu never said 'please', anytime. This must be important to him. So I decided to go ahead and explain. I told him, through tears, about my dream, how I found the note here, and why I think that a ball of fire kidnapped Po. At the end of the story, Master Shifu looked in shock. "I knew she was coming back," Shifu said softly to himself.

"What, Master?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Is this about _Lindsey_, master?" Crane asked.

Master Shifu nodded. "It's her symbol," he said to the five. "I'd know it anywhere."

"Master, who's Lindsey?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Shifu looked up at us. "Humans, follow me. I have a story to tell you."

* * *

The three of us humans followed Master Shifu into the 'scroll room', which I go into often. All along the walls are shelves and shelves full of beautiful scrolls. The girls and I have found that when we press our necklaces to the scrolls, the Chinese writing turns to English, and we can understand them.

Master Shifu then opened a chest that had been sitting near a group of chairs in the room. I had always wondered what was in that chest, and I guessed that I would find out today.

Shifu pulled out a violet colored scroll with a silver handle. It reminded me of the Goddess Scroll, the scroll which, when opened, transports the Dragon Sisters to the castle of Ai in the afterlife. Shifu opened the scroll and revealed what was drawn on it- a painted picture of a beautiful human girl, who looked to be in her late teenage years, and a familiar snow leopard.

The human girl had thick blonde hair which only went up to her chin. Her skin was a beautiful peachy color, and her eyes were a light shade of brown. Her lips were pink, her nails were painted gold, and she wore a gold sundress. On her feet were black sandals. Next to her stood a snow leopard who was much taller than she was. He had gray fur with a few white stripes, eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and wore a pair of white pants and brown sandals. He had her arm around her, and the too looked like they were laughing. They looked happy to be together.

All of a sudden, I recognized the snow leopard. "That's Tai Lung!" I announced.

Shifu nodded. "The snow leopard in this picture is in fact Tai Lung, when he was in his teenage years," he explained, looking at the picture of his adopted son.

"Then who's the girl, master?" Nicole asked.

"The girl," Shifu began, "is a girl who came to the Jade Palace when she was no older than five years of age. She was an incredible warrior, and it didn't take long for Tai Lung and her to fall in love. Her name was, and still is, Lindsey Chor Gom."

"Chor Gom?" Trinity asked. "That's the name of Chor Gom prison, right?"

Shifu nodded, still looking at the picture. "Her story is a sorrowful one, full of love and betrayal," he said, and then Master Shifu began his story:

* * *

"Many years ago, on a rainy summer's day, when Tai Lung was only six years old, and skilled at Kung Fu even at that age, I heard a knock at the door of the Jade Palace very late at night. I quickly answered it, sure it was another master or a messenger, but it was not one nor the other. There, in the doorway, stood a small, human girl. She had brown eyes, light skin, blonde hair, and she was incredibly small. She stood, out in the rain, shivering, looking like sadness had washed over her.

"I immediately took her inside. She explained to me, over some food, that her name was Lindsey Chor Gom, and that her parents were Shau Chor Gom and Ling Chor Gom, the great Kung Fu warriors who Chor Gom prison was named after. She explained to me that there had been a great battle involving both her parents very recently. Lindsey's parents had battled a powerful bison named Lang Woa. The three warriors all lost their lives in the battle, and there hadn't been a victor nor a loser. Lindsey awoke to find her parents dead upon the floor. She ran away from her village in sorrow, in hopes to find a better life, and heard about the Jade Palace. She came here, hoping to become a Kung Fu warrior like her parents and to get revenge on the evil.

"I let Lindsey sleep at the Jade Palace for the night as I thought about making the palace her home. She was the daughter of two great Kung Fu warriors, which meant that she had Kung Fu in her blood, and she could be a great warrior. She was determined, strong, and deserved a better life. So Lindsey's home became the Jade Palace.

"She turned out to be a great warrior, she learned quickly, and she made friends with Tai Lung and the Furious Five in no time at all. They respected each other. But for some reason, Lindsey had something against Master Oogway. She never listened to him, and she always did what she thought, rather than what Oogway thought. She listened to me and the other young ones of the palace. But for some reason, she never liked Oogway. She never told me why, but I found out many years later.

"Lindsey grew, and became one of the greatest warriors of the palace very quickly, almost as strong as Tai Lung. I believed that either one of them could have been the Dragon Warrior. But Tai Lung fought more with his heart, Lindsey fought more with her mind, which is why I thought that Tai Lung was probably the Dragon Warrior. But it could have been Lindsey as well.

"During their training, I noticed that Tai Lung and Lindsey were becoming incredibly close. They stayed together all the time, and they were inseparable. When they reached the age of thirteen, the two did more than stay together all the time. I caught them holding hands, hugging, kissing under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. The first time I caught them kissing, I felt anger coming over me. I ran over to them and yelled, disciplining them for doing such a grown up thing. Oogway then came and told me to let them have their love, for these moments they will remember forever, and that love is the one thing that repels hate and evilness. So I let them kiss, but it still angered me, seeing my adopted children falling in love like that."

* * *

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Tai Lung falling in love? Well, he wasn't always evil. But I never expected him to have had a lover!

* * *

"One night," Shifu continued. "I decided that Lindsey had the potential to be one of the greatest warriors in history, and I decided to take her to a place where only the most skilled warriors can go- Mount Valician, the most vicious active volcano in China, where I would teach her to be a fire witch- a being who can control the element of fire.

"Oogway warned me that this teaching would only be used against me in later years, but I still took Lindsey there one night. We went towards the top, where we found that it was completely hollow, and inside was bubbling lava, ready to spill. I told her to focus and tell the lava to recede. She calmly spoke, "Lava, I command you to recede,", and the lava receded a bit. That was when I realized that Lindsey was a fire witch.

"We were there for a month. Her training blossomed, and soon, she was able to pick up lava with her bare hand, make fire by just nodding her head, jump into the lava without getting hurt at all, and even send a ray of lava shooting at someone with a snap of her fingers. In no time at all, she became and official fire witch.

"When we came back, Lindsey was almost the strongest warrior of the palace, Tai Lung being the strongest. During that time, Tai Lung became power greedy, wanting to know if he was truly the Dragon Warrior. Also during that time, I asked Lindsey why she disliked Oogway. She replied by saying that one of Oogway's allies was the bison that got her parents killed, Lang Woa. I was shocked that Lang was one of Oogway's allies, but I never asked Oogway if it was true, for I believed Lindsey, because she was one of my best students.

"One night, Tai Lung asked Oogway if he was truly the Dragon Warrior, and when Oogway replied no, Tai Lung went on his rampage through the valley. I watched from afar as he destroyed half the valley, not being able to do anything, for he was much stronger than I by now. Lindsey saw what her lover was doing, and ran down the thousand steps to the valley below to stop him. I begged and pleaded for her not to go, for she'd only lose her life. She replied by saying that if she did lose her life, she'd meet her parents in the afterlife, and soon Tai Lung."

* * *

I saw Master Shifu's face grow full of sadness as he described what he saw when he got up closer...

* * *

**AND that's a wrap for chapter 3! Who likes Lindsey? Well, you're not going to in later chapters. Next chapter is going to be VERY sad, and so are the few chapters to come.**

**I'm planning to get chapter 4 up by Wednesday.**

**NEW POSTING SCHEDULE!: I will be posting chapters by Wednesday (maybe), on Friday, and on Sunday or Saturday. So next week, I'll probably be done with the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps! If you review, you get your username in the beginning of the chapter, and I WILL read your review! I LOVE reviews!**

**Thank you! GOOD DAY!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	4. The Fireball

**Chapter Four: The Fireball**

**Happy Saturday everyone! I just wanted to announce that I have a BLOG NOW! Here's the url: . / www. leslie sat tler kelsi rider .blog spot **

**There is a . c o m at the end of it, just so you know. Just take out all the spaces, copy and paste it into the address bar, and you will see the 3 blog posts I have done so far! Please check it out!**

**Anyway, I want to thank some people for reviewing!**

**AnimationUniverse2005**

**Chrissy Mullins**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**SHIFUFANGIRL1**

**pandamaster97720**

**Guest**

**You are all awesome! Please keep reviewing! Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Lindsey ran through the valley, running over houses, leaping across wounded people on the street. She wished that she could help them, but first, she must stop the source of destruction before any more bodies were found wounded on the street._

_Lindsey heard a loud crash, and a building toppled over. Screams echoed through the valley. Lindsey gasped and ran towards the toppled building, desperate to stop her lover from destroying any more parts of the valley. She ran, wanting to cry. She didn't believe that her beloved snow leopard was actually doing this. Tai Lung, who kissed her every chance he got. Tai Lung, who put all his heart into Kung Fu._

_Lindsey jumped onto the top of a half-toppled house and saw Tai Lung, tearing down a house. A mother sheep holding three lambs fled from the back door. Tai Lung caught the mother in his hand, giving her a stare that would scare even the toughest warrior. She dropped her children in fear. Tai Lung threw the sheep to the floor, injuring her. She slowly crawled to her children, tearing up. Lindsey shed a few tears and ran up to Tai Lung as he went for another house across from that one._

_"Tai, stop!" Lindsey screamed, running up to Tai Lung. Before he could knock down the house, he turned around to face her. For a moment, his yellow eyes contained not evil, but joy, that his lover was here. But then, evilness came back to his eyes, and he stared at her._

_"Lindsey," he growled. "You came."_

_"Of course I came, Tai-chan," Lindsey said in a calm, gentle voice. "I came to bring you back home."_

_"Why would I even go into the same building as that idiotic turtle!?" yelled Tai Lung. Lindsey stepped backwards in fear, though she expected him to say something like that._

_"Tai-chan, please!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Look at what you've done! Look at what you're becoming!"_

_"And I like it, Lindsey!" Tai Lung screamed._

_"No you don't!" Lindsey yelled, in tears. "You're becoming a monster, Tai-chan! You're destroying the valley! Please, stop, you can still fix this!"_

_"I don't want to fix this, Lindsey!" Tai Lung yelled. "This is the new me, and if you can't accept it, then get away from me!"_

_"Tai-chan, listen!" Lindsey yelled. "I… I want to help you! You don't know what I'm here for!"_

_Tai Lung, becoming interested in what Lindsey was going to stay, froze for a moment._

_"Tai-chan, years ago, I swore that I would never leave you," Lindsey said, her brown eyes blurred with tears, looking into her lover's yellow ones. "I am here to bring you back, but if you want to follow another path… Then I will come with you."_

_Tai Lung was stunned by his lover's words. He walked up to her. "I love you, Lindsey," he muttered into her ear._

_"I love you, too, Tai-chan," Lindsey whispered._

_Out of nowhere, Oogway came to the place where the two stood. Tai Lung gave him a stare of death. "Lindsey, go, I don't want you to get hurt," Tai whispered to his lover. Lindsey nodded and fled into a dark alley to watch the battle._

_After Tai Lung fell unconscious to the ground after being hit with various chi attacks by master Oogway, Shifu and the furious five came running to the grand master. Lindsey came out of the valley, running to the fallen snow leopard. She kneeled down by his side, listening to his heartbeat, trying to make sure he was still alive. She soon found it, and lay there, listening to it. "He's coming back to the palace, right?" Lindsey asked the grand master, desperate for an answer._

_Oogway shook his head. "We must build a prison, just to hold him, so that he never escapes and does this again," Oogway replied._

_"NO!" Lindsey screamed at her master. "Oogway, no, you can't! You can't!"_

_Oogway nodded. "We must, young one, for the sake of the valley," he explained slowly and gently._

_Lindsey then began screaming as if she were being murdered, crying as if she were finding her parents dead all over again. Lindsey buried her face into Tai Lung's chest and lay there, crying, for hours on end. Lindsey stayed with Tai Lung until the construction of Chor Gom prison was complete and he had to be brought there. When the day came, Tai was still unconscious, he had been for weeks. On that day, they had to pry Lindsey's hands off of Tai Lung's head, and have her knocked out so that she'd stop screaming and wounding the guards that came to bring Tai Lung to prison._

* * *

_About a week later, Lindsey begged for Tai to be set free. Oogway said that it was impossible to do that. On that day, Lindsey's soul turned dark, and she attempted to cover the entire valley in lava as revenge. Oogway stopped her, and threw her into a different cell in Chor Gom prison. In just a few days, Lindsey managed to escape, and she tried to break Tai out of prison as well. Lindsey had to leave him so that she wouldn't get caught. She swore she'd come back for him, and fled. But before fleeing, she left something in Tai Lung's prison cell- a piece of paper with a sketch of a burning heart, drawn in red marker. Her whereabouts are currently unknown…_

* * *

Shifu looked at us. We just stared, in shock at the horrible love story. "So do you think that Lindsey kidnapped Po?" Nicole finally asked.

Master Shifu nodded. "She has tried to break Tai Lung out of prison multiple times over the years, but has fled before she could be caught," he explained. "It is possible that she heard of the death of Tai Lung and sought to kill Po as revenge."

"We have to find her," I declared, standing up. "We have to find Po, we can't have him killed! Shifu, we have to hurry, he could be dead by now!" I was incredibly worried. Well, if you loved someone dearly, wouldn't you be worried if he was kidnapped by the girlfriend of a villain he killed, and that he may die?

"I know," said Shifu. "But none of us are ready to face Lindsey. As I said before, she can burn someone to death with a snap of her fingers. I fear that if we go, we will be killed. And it would take months to be able to face up to Lindsey. I'm afraid that its useless. Po will die."

"But we could at least_ try_!" I screamed at Shifu before storming out and running down the hall. When I reached the bedrooms, I locked myself in my room, sat down against the wall, buried my face in my arms, and just lay on the floor and cried for hours on end…

* * *

I didn't even notice when night fell upon the animal world. The stars twinkled, strewn across the sky, and before I had time to see them, I became so tired from crying that I fell into a deep sleep.

I had another dream, but this one never turned into a bad one. I was in a gigantic meadow, full of grass and different kinds of flowers. The sky was a light shade of bubblegum pink, the clouds were an azure blue. I was dressed in a simple sleeveless red dress, my hair in a ponytail, held up with a gigantic red bow. I wore black flats with small red bows on them. My dress had black fringe, black lining around the top, and a thick, black ribbon going around the waist, tied in a black bow at the back. I remembered wearing this dress in a recent dream I had before I met Mr. Nepolotano. Hopefully this dream would make more sense than that one.

All of a sudden, I heard children singing, and a figure appeared before me. She had light skin, blue eyes, wavy sea blue hair, bare feet, and wore a long, gold gown. It was Ai, goddess of love.

"Ai!" I called to her.

She walked up to me. "Hello, child," Ai greeted me, the comforting, strengthening smile on her face.

"Ai, where am I?" I asked her.

"You are in the meadow of souls," Ai explained to me. "This is where spirits first come when they leave their bodies on Earth and come to the afterlife."

'After they first die,' I thought. "Am I dead?" I asked, worried a bit.

Ai chuckled. "No, my dear, I have brought you here to tell you something," she explained. "I have brought you here to tell you that Lindsey has kidnapped the Dragon Warrior, but he is not dead yet."

Hope grew inside of me. "Is there still a chance that he can be saved?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, young one, there is," Ai said, smiling. "But I warn you, if you do go to Lindsey's base and try and rescue Po, the battle will be tough, and you may lose your life."

"I don't care, Ai," I said. "I love Po too much to care about my own life."

"Ah, sometimes love can blind us and get us killed," Ai warned. "But, if that is what you wish to do, then that is what you wish to do. Her base is at the bottom of Mount Valician, the active volcano. Travel northeast of the valley of peace, and you will eventually come to her base."

"Thank you, Ai!" I exclaimed. "I will not fail!"

Ai looked at me, smiling, but I could see that some worry was sketched into her face. "Good luck, Dragon Sister…" She started to fade away.

* * *

When she had completely vanished from sight, I opened my eyes and saw the moon and stars dancing in the dark canvas of sky outside my window. Before I had time to think, I packed a backpack with clothes, water, some dumplings, a shrunken, a few knives, my journal, a pen, and the Sword of Heroes, slung it over my shoulder, and ripped a piece of paper from my journal, and started to write on it with a pen:

_Dear friends,_

_Ai appeared to me in a dream last night, telling me that Lindsey did kidnap Po, and plans to kill him. Ai told me where Lindsey's base is (at the bottom of Mount Valician, by the way), and I have set out to rescue Po. I love him too much to watch him get killed by Tai Lung's girlfriend. If I'm not back in two days, come and help me._

_- Kelsi Faith Rider_

_P.S.- Monkey, save some sugar cookies for me for when I get back._  
_P.P.S- Nicole, if I die, I admit it, it's true, I did get that on video._

I left the note on my dresser, and flung open the window. The cool, nighttime breeze flew into my room and onto my face, blowing my hair. I jumped out of the window and onto the ground below. I ran to the peach tree and grabbed a peach off of it for the journey. "If this is it, then goodbye, peach tree," I said silently, wondering if I'd die or not. I looked up at the sky. "Grandma Sylvia, I beg you, protect me while I'm on my journey," I said to the stars, hoping that Grandma Sylvia would hear it up in heaven.

Then I ran to the thousand steps, ran down them, and looked up at the stars. Thankfully, I was able to tell which direction was northeast by looking at the stars (my friend's dad was a sailor, he learned direction by looking at the stars, which he taught me eventually). I went that way, going past many buildings. I finally went past the valley limits and up a small mountain. Before I left the valley completely I stood on top of the mountain and looked at it. If I died trying to save Po, then this is the last view of the valley I would see.

As I turned to leave, my eyes welled up with tears and I wondered whether I would die or not. Well, if this was death, then I would die fighting to protect the one I loved. I would die nobly.

I ran down the other side of the mountain, eager to get to Mount Valician to save Po. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. Would I rescue Po? Would I die? Would the other masters have to rescue me?

I walked many miles, and soon, the sun was coming up over the horizon line. I changed into different clothes- I wore a blood red sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. I wore my blood red sleeveless shirt because it's pretty much my signature color, style, and battle outfit. I wore red to show that this is me, Kelsi Faith Rider, ready to battle Lindsey and fight for Po.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Dramatic, right? Next chapter, we finally meet LINDSEY!**

**Please don't be afraid to read and review! Good day!**


	5. Mount Valician

**Chapter Five: Mount Valician**

* * *

**HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE!**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers and constant supporters!**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**Chrissy Mullins**

**pandamaster97720**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**Love you all! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

I had gone through half the dumplings and drank all the water by the time I saw something large across the horizon line. The sun had risen into the air and was now directly above me. I guessed that it was around noon. Where was Mount Valician? Did Ai lie to me? That was impossible. Ai is the goddess of love, and who the Dragon Sisters have always gotten their power from. She would never lie to anyone. Would the goddess of love do that?

Just as I was thinking these things, I saw something appear over the horizon line. It looked like a small brown cone with a little red mixed into it. I walked a little closer and gasped. _Mount Valician_.

I ended up running to the volcano. When I reached it, I looked up at it- it was huge. It looked a lot like a mountain, with the top cut off (reminding me of Pompeii, where Mount Vesuvius looked like a mountain, but was really a volcano). I didn't dare go up to the top and look at it, because I knew what lay there- lava, rising at the speed of an inch a year, patiently waiting to overflow and cover the towns that stood below it.

I looked around. Where was the entrance to Lindsey's base? It couldn't be possible that her base was literally in the lava- or was it? Shifu explained earlier that she was able to go into lava without being hurt at all. If her base was in the lava, then Po would be dead already. A normal being cannot jump into lava and not get hurt. Things like that only exist in magic, which only exists in the animal world.

I decided to investigate, not being able to think about Po getting killed by Lindsey. I started walking around the circumference of the volcano, the bottom of my sandals hitting the grassy land around it. I'm surprised that the land around the volcano wasn't all charred, since, well, it's a _volcano._

Soon, I came to something weird- a big rock at the base of the volcano. This rock was taller than me. It had to be at least seven feet tall. I had a feeling that it would lead to the base. Maybe the entrance was underneath (that was usually the case in most shows and movies). I just had one problem- I can't move a seven foot tall, six foot wide rock. I need something to move it with.

Man, right then and there I wished that this place was like my human world. In the animal world, it was all… not advanced. They have simple machines, but not big electronic machines on wheels like we have that can move big rocks like these. This world was around a thousand years behind ours, they didn't have electronic devices yet. I wished that they did. I could use a lot of help moving this thing.

I sighed. "Ai, help me," I muttered. I threw myself against the rock, praying that it would move. It didn't. I hurt myself in the process, my arms stinging. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Having fun trying to save your _precious_ panda, _Dragon Sister_?" I heard a deep female voice say.

I jumped, yelling a bit, and turned around to see where the sound was coming from. I gasped when I saw her- a woman with light skin, blood red eyes that stared into mine, feathery blonde hair that ended at her waist; wearing a tiny, black dress, black high heels, a black witch's hat, and thousands of necklaces, from chokers to long ones that ended at her waist, all colored black. She was completely unrecognizable, but anyone could tell it was her.

I stood up and stared at her. "Yes, yes I am," I said in an angry voice. "Now where_ is_ he?!"

"_Ah_, young one, that is none of your business," she said, playing with her necklaces. "It is mine."

"Stop being like that and _tell_ me!" I exclaimed.

"Being like _what_?" she asked in an innocent voice. Oh, she was getting on my _last nerves._

"_You know_," I said, trying to get her to spill the information.

_"No_, I do_ not_ know," she said, slowly turning away. "I think it's time for me to leave. Have a good day, now."

And just like that, she turned and walked away, probably going to enter her base. I ran after her.

"I _demand_ that you tell me where he is, Lindsey!" I yelled at her.

Lindsey stopped and started laughing. _"Demand_ you tell her, she _demands_ that you tell her," Lindsey said to herself, impersonating me in the voice of a little girl. "How _pathetic_."

"_Tell me where he is_!" I screamed, running in front of the fire witch. She was being a real pain in the-

"_No_," Lindsey spat at me. _"Never_."

"Why do you want him?" I asked, pretending not to know why Lindsey would want to have revenge on Po. Lindsey saw right through it.

"You know," she replied, her face falling. "_Shifu_ must have told you. He is your master, and he was mine. I know him well. He must have told you why."

"He did," I said, not thinking. "He told me about Tai Lung and you."

"And now Tai Lung is dead," Lindsey said quietly. "That pretty much explains it." She pushed me aside and kept walking. I followed her.

"_Really_, will you please stop following me, I don't _need_ you!" Lindsey said in anger.

"I am _Kelsi Rider_, leader of the Dragon Sisters, powered by Ai, goddess of love, and I _demand_ you take me to Po!" I yelled, trying to intimidate her.

Suddenly, Lindsey stopped and smiled wickedly. "You're powered by Ai?" she asked.

I nodded. "I can use _all_ her power if I have to!" I said to Lindsey.

Lindsey laughed a bit and nodded. "Follow me, Dragon Sister Kelsi," she ordered me. "I will bring you to your precious panda."

I began to follow her, and after a minute or two of walking around the volcano I stopped. "Oh no you _don't_!" I exclaimed. "I won't be fooled _that_ easily, Lindsey! You just want to kidnap _me_ too!"

"An _intelligent_ girl," said Lindsey, smiling. "But if you follow me, you can use Ai's powers to break Po out of there and_ defeat_ me."

I paused, realizing that I can do that. But I wouldn't be fooled so easily. I began to devise my own plan in my head. "Okay, Lindsey," I said, smiling a bit. "I'll follow you."

"Yes, yes, follow me, Dragon Sister Kelsi," Lindsey said smiling as well. There was no purity in that smile. It was all evil.

Lindsey led me to another large rock leaning against the volcano. She snapped her fingers and it moved away, revealing a large opening in the volcano. I gasped. "Was that-"

"_Magic_?" Lindsey finished for me. "Some warriors have mastered the elements and are blessed with special powers, Dragon Sister Kelsi. All element witches and wizards have these powers. _Observe_." She took her index finger and thumb, and rubbed them together. I gasped at what I saw. Resting on the tip of the nail on her index finger was an ember. A small flame. It was incredible how she could make fire appear on her finger and not get burned.

"_Extraordinary_, isn't it?" Lindsey asked. She walked into the opening in the volcano, and I followed her. It was a dark staircase leading downwards, probably to her base. Lindsey snapped her other fingers and the stone rolled back into place. All I could see was the ember on Lindsey's finger. I followed it as she walked down the staircase.

"So,_ Lindsey_, what are element witches and wizards, exactly?" I asked, curious.

"They are beings that can control one of the three elements, water, fire, or grass," Lindsey explained, not turning to look at me. "Others may think that they're magical… they're _not_. Element witches or wizards are not magical. It's like Kung Fu. It's how we fight. To you, Kung Fu is not magical, right?"

"It's not magic, it's how I fight," I replied, a confused look on my face.

"Exactly," she said. "Take using fire for example. It's not magic, it's how I fight."

We kept walking when I asked, "Lindsey, how do you _become_ an element witch?"

"You don't," Lindsey said in a bored tone.

I paused. "But _you_ became one," I pointed out.

Lindsey turned to look at me, and then continued walking. "No I didn't," she replied. "My parents, Shau and Ling Chor Gom, they were a fire witch and wizard. Their power was strong. Their power was passed down to me. But Lang Woa, the bison who defeated them, was a water wizard. His power was weak, but water overpowers fire, part of the Trinity Cycle. My parents' power was strong, so their powers were all even, which is how they all lost their lives in the battle."

"But how-" I began to ask, when Lindsey seemed to read my mind and answered me. "Shifu knew of my parents' powers. To become an element wizard or witch, you must have it in your blood, which I did, and you must train. We went to this very volcano, which is where I channeled my inner power of fire."

I was about to open my mouth to ask something when Lindsey stopped abruptly. "We're here, Dragon Sister," she said. I could make out a wooden door where the staircase ended. She knocked on it. "Password?" a voice asked.

"_Not even time and space will cause you to forget my face_," Lindsey said loudly and clearly. The door swung open.

"Remember that phrase, Kelsi," said Lindsey as we stepped inside. "You may need it in the future."

I paused before stepping inside. I gasped at what I saw.

We were inside what looked like a gigantic cave. The floor was made of dark red metal, with small holes so you could see below, as well as the ceiling. There were obviously more floors to this base. In the center of the room was a thick glass pillar. Running inside of it was lava. Legitimate lava from the volcano. On this floor, the wall was made of prison cells. But there were no prisoners in them.

"Where did you put Po?" I demanded silently.

"_Somewhere_," Lindsey said, smiling.

I gasped, tears filling my eyes. "You _killed_ him, didn't you?" I asked.

"_May_be," Lindsey said, her unpure smile returning.

I screamed out of nowhere. "NO!" I yelled.

That's when Lindsey caught me off guard- she kicked me in the face. A stream of blood came out of my nose. "You monster," I muttered, getting into my fighting stance. That's when the battle began.

We kicked and punched. Lindsey was a bit stronger than me, she wounded me more, but I fought her almost as hard. I took all my anger out on the one who may have killed the Dragon Warrior, yelling at her the entire time.

That's when she sent a fireball at me. It hit my jean skirt and it set on fire. Not knowing what to do, I screamed and ran around, trying to get the fire to go out. Lindsey laughed. "It's not magic, it's how I fight!" she exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and the fire went out. My skirt was incredibly charred, some of it burnt off, so that it looked more like a mini-skirt than a jean skirt. I was panting and gasping from running around.

Lindsey punched me one more time and I fainted. Before I did, I heard her say, "Too easy, Dragon Sister."

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was laying on a dirt floor. I noticed that my bag was gone as well. The walls to the right and left of me were iron, but the wall being me was made of rocks and dirt, like the side of the volcano was. In front of me were iron bars that stood closely together, encaging me in the room. I gasped and sat upright quickly, looking through the iron bars. I was in one of Lindsey's prison cells.

I banged on the iron bars. "_Let me out_!" I screamed. But all I heard were the sounds of my own voice echoing, and the silent rumbling sound of lava flowing through that glass tube in the middle of the room.

How was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Wow, this chapter was INTENSE! Remember the 'time and space' password that Lindsey said, and when Lindsey mentioned the Trinity Cycle.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be shy! All it takes is to write your username in/log in, type your review in the box below, and press the small blue button underneath! I ACCEPT ALL FEEDBACK! But NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Bye, fans!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	6. Kingdom Come

**Chapter Six: Kingdom Come**

**So sorry that I didn't update last week! Play rehearsal and everything is getting really crazy, since the play is next week. I don't think I'll be able to update next week (the night of the play), but I'll try...**

**Here's chapter 6, and please note that this will be a sad chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA OR THE SONG!**

* * *

I spent awhile banging on those bars until I finally felt like my hand would explode from banging on iron, and my voice grew weak from yelling. I finally threw myself on the ground and sobbed.

What a wimp I am. Crying. I'm a warrior. A mind of steel, soul of platinum **_(author's note: I just completely stole that line from Kung Fu Panda 2)._** Like the furious five. They don't cry. They fight. Warriors fight. When everything feels crumbled around them, they don't throw themselves on the floor and start bawling like a baby. They pick themselves up and try and fix things. And I was doing the opposite of that.

It seemed like after forever that I got up on my knees and looked through the iron bars, fixing my (now cracked) glasses on my nose. I looked around the circular room, around the lava tube and into some of the cells that I could get a good view of. Nothing. No sign of Po. Some part of me was convinced that Lindsey had killed him, another part of me was clinging to the possibility that he was alive. I had to make sure he was still living. I needed a way to prove that Lindsey hadn't harmed him yet. But how?

I thought of our conversation at the peach tree. _"You're pretty good." "Really? I've never really sang before." "Well, you're incredible for a beginner. Want me to teach you the rest of the song?"_ We had sung 'Kingdom Come' together. 'Kingdom Come'… All of a sudden, I gained an idea. If Po really was alive, he would know what I was trying to do. I cleared my voice and opened my mouth to start singing in my most beautiful voice, as loud as I could possibly sing, to make sure he heard me.

**Kelsi: Run, run, run away.**

**Buy yourself another day**

**A cold wind's whispering**

**Secrets in your ear**

**So low, only you can hear**

**Ooh-ooh**

Nothing yet. Maybe he hadn't heard me, or he was trying to figure out what I was doing. So I went onto the next verse.

**Kelsi: Run, run, run and hide…**

This time, I heard a familiar voice sing the next line in unison with me.

**Both: Somewhere no one else can find.**

I broke into a wide grin, knowing that that voice belonged to Po. Joy came over me. He was alive, Po hadn't been hurt by Lindsey. I had no more time to think before we both continued to sing.

**Both: Tall trees bend and lean**

**Pointing where to go**

**Where you will still be all alone**

**Ooh-ooh.**

I heard Po's voice go missing for a minute, not singing the next line. My heart skipped a beat. That's when I remembered that this verse was only for the female part. So I began to sing:

**Kelsi: Don't you fret my dear**

**It'll all be over soon**

**I'll be waiting he-ere**

**For you**

My confidence grew even more when we began to sing the next verse. I heard the sound of the other voice coming from below me, so I knew that Po was on one of the lower floors. Good. Now I knew where to find him.

**Both: Run fast as you can**

**No one has to understand**

**Fly high across the sky**

**from here to kingdom come**

**Fall back down**

**To where you're from**

**Ooh-ooh**

I began to think about this song, realizing that it represented the situation we were in right then. We were trapped. But don't you fret my dear, it would all be over soon. We would soon defeat Lindsey and run back home, to the valley of peace. The valley of peace was our kingdom come. That's when I realized that the both of us had to team up and defeat her in case the other warriors can't rescue us. We need to run back to kingdom come, the valley of peace.

**Both: Don't you fret my dear**

**It'll all be over soon**

**I'll be waiting he-e-ere...**

I readied my voice for the upcoming big part and then sang the most beautiful note I had ever sung in my entire life.

**Both: For you-oooo-ooh**

**For you-ooo-ooh**

**For you-ooo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

We paused for a minute, reflecting on what we had just sung. I took a deep breath, barely able to contain the relief that had came over me. Po was alive, I shouldn't fret, it'll all be over soon, we could still defeat Lindsey, we could still go back to our kingdom come.

**Kelsi: Don't you fret my dear**

**Po: Don't you fret my dear**

**Kelsi: It'll all be over soon**

**Po: It'll all be over soon**

**Kelsi: I'll be waiting**

**Both: He-ere**

**Don't you fret my-y dear**

**Oh, it'll all be over soon**

**Oo-oo-oh, I'll be waiting he-e-ere.**

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

**Po: Run, run, run away**

**Both: Run, run, run away…**

I leaned against the iron bars, knowing that the song was over. I wanted to keep singing with Po, for that was one of the best moments of my life. Singing with Po. One may think of it as a bonding experience. I think of it as saying, '_Okay, you're fine, you're alive, she hasn't hurt you, now how do we get out of here?'_. I was surprised that the guards hadn't come to check on us after we sung that…

Out of nowhere, Lindsey ran in front of my cell and grabbed the iron bars, her eyes full of anger. I backed up against the wall, a bit of fear coming into my body.

…song.

"_You_ were the second source of the song!" she exclaimed. "Why were you singing!?"

"To make sure Po was alive!" I exclaimed, immediately reacting. Usually I wouldn't respond, but when someone yells at me, I have to respond. It's pretty much instinct for me.

Lindsey stared at me for a moment. She let go of the iron bars and turned to the side. "I have to compliment you on your incredible voice, Dragon Sister Kelsi," Lindsey said without looking at me. "However, I did _not_ want you to find out that your precious panda was alive." _Yeah, no duh._ "I just checked in on him right after the singing. He told me that he knew it was you because you two sang that same song together a few nights ago. You are clever, Dragon Sister Kelsi."

"I would have found out sooner or later," I said to her, stepping forwards. "By the way, I figured out why you didn't want me to find out that Po was alive." When Lindsey's silence followed my words, I went on. "Because you wanted me to be depressed because of that and lose the strength to fight you."

She turned to look at me and I went on. "I know why you're evil, Lindsey. Master Shifu told us everything." I then decided to try a different approach- intimidating her. "Are you proud of it, Lindsey!?" I exclaimed. "Are you proud of being evil!? Are you proud of breaking people's hearts!? Do you think Tai Lung is proud of you!?"

"Yes!" Lindsey screamed at me, which caused me to jump. "Yes he is!" Lindsey kept on yelling. "And I know that he is! He told me!" Then she calmed down. Tears began to fill her eyes. "I found him, two days after he was defeated by the real Dragon Warrior."

And the story began…

_**Flashback…**_

_Lindsey ran through alleys, creeping around towns throughout southern China, looking for her lover. "Tai-chan! Tai-chan!" she yelled the entire time she looked. She cried day and night, desperate to find the one she loved. She had been searching for Tai Lung, who had been given the Wuxi Finger Hold by the Dragon Warrior, a panda named Po._

_Lindsey had watched the battle from the rooftop of the home of a villager who had evacuated. The rooftop was a good distance away from the battle, yet close enough so Lindsey could see it clearly. She watched, smiling every time Po was knocked down, gasping every time her beloved snow leopard was hit. Deep inside, she knew that Tai Lung would win the battle. But he didn't. As soon as Po had caught Tai in the Wuxi Finger Hold, Lindsey nearly screamed and stood up, about to jump off the roof and go down to the battlefield to protect Tai Lung._

_When Po flexed his pinky, Lindsey knew it was all over. Tai Lung went flying away, yelling. In a millisecond, he was out of sight._

_"Tai-chan!" Lindsey screamed. She ran in his direction, desperate to find her lover._

_Now, Lindsey thought that he was near. But she had had this feeling before, and tried to convince herself that he wasn't near. Suddenly, Lindsey heard a grunt. It sounded… familiar. Her dark heart skipped a beat and she ran in the direction of the grunt._

_Soon, Lindsey came to a long, thin stream, big enough for a heavy person to fit inside. She looked around, searching for the source of the noise._

_Then she found it- a big, gray lump. Not any lump- it was her lover. Lindsey ran to Tai Lung, yelling his name. "Tai-chan, Tai-chan!" she yelled. She kneeled where his head was, and put his head on her lap. His eyes were closed, his face was bleeding, he had scars everywhere. Lindsey put his ear next to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It did beat, but each beat was further apart from the previous one. "Thump…. thump….thump…thump."_

_"Tai-chan!" Lindsey screamed. At the sound of his voice, Tai Lung's lips began moving ever so slightly. A flame of hope sparked up in Lindsey as she leaned over and looked at his lips. He was obviously trying to form a word, he just didn't have the strength to._

_After a few seconds, Lindsey finally realized what her lover was trying to say- 'Kill the panda.'_

_"Yes, Tai-chan, yes, I will!" Lindsey exclaimed in tears. "I will stop at nothing! The panda will die, and I will rule over the valley! I promise! I PROMISE!"_

_Tai Lung's lips curved into a soft, tiny smile. His lips formed the sentence, 'I love you'._

_"I love you too!" Lindsey sobbed._

_Then, ever so slowly, Tai Lung rolled over off of Lindsey's lap, his chest stopped moving, and his heart had completely stopped._

* * *

**Saddest scene I ever wrote… I even started crying a bit, but stopped when I remembered that their goal was to kill Po. Even the author forgets that the villain is evil sometimes.**

**So, please be sure to review! Say anything about this chapter- what I should improve, what you like, what you dislike, what you want to see happen in future stories, ****_ANYTHING!_**** Just make sure its relevant.**

**THANK YOU, READERS! BYE!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	7. Keeping Promises

**Chapter Seven: Keeping Promises**

* * *

**Sorry about the huge delay! Here's what has been going on in my life:**

**1) I was in my school play, "The Wizard of Oz", which performed last Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. We did an excellent job, and I was crying hysterically after the Saturday show.**

**2) I adopted kitties! Yeah, that was a few weeks ago, but I have 2 four-month-old kittens running around my house now. Those of you who have been following my blog (link in my profile) know what they look like... Their names are Chester and April.**

**3) I GOT A BOYFRIEND! Yeah, after the Saturday show, the boy who played the Cowardly Lion (who I had a crush on and who had a crush on me too) came up to me and asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes... I was hysterically crying when he asked me. I think I over reacted a bit, but still, it was an emotional moment for me.**

**So... enough with my excuses, let's get to the story!**

* * *

By then, Lindsey was on the floor, her face buried into her hands, sobbing her eyes out. I just stared at her, almost in tears at the sad love story.

I thought about the promise Lindsey had made to Tai Lung. Right about then I felt sympathetic for the both of them. They had loved each other, and now Lindsey had to kill Po and rule over the valley for the promise to be kept. It was an evil promise, but hey, if you made a promise to your lover right before they died, no matter what that promise was, wouldn't you want to fulfill that promise so that they could rest in peace?

"Lindsey," I said softly.

"And you're trying to keep me from doing it!" Lindsey screamed through sobs, not acknowledging that I had spoken. "You're trying to keep me from killing the panda! I promised Tai-chan I would! I promised him! You're in love yourself! You love that boy, Andrew! You crave his love! You beg and plead with the gods and goddesses for his love, and yet you want a promise made to a lover to be broken! You want a lover's promise to be broken, yet you dare to love yourself!"

"Lindsey, I-" I started to say, but before I could finish, I screamed and backed away from the iron bars. A ring of fire had appeared around Lindsey as she screamed through her sobs. The harder she cried, the bigger the fire became. Soon, she was inside a dome made of flames. Suddenly, the flames started to rise, and became a floating ball of fire, with Lindsey inside it.

Then, as soon as it had appeared, the ball of flames vanished and Lindsey slowly fell to the ground. She was on her knees, her face covered. She looked up and into my eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she wasn't making any noises. I gasped when I saw it- the tears coming from her eyes weren't tears. It was lava, coming from the sides of her eyes and slowly streaming down to her chin, dripping onto the floor. It looked like she was crying blood. Except the blood was a shade of orange and red. Was it normal for all witches to cry something from their element?

"You're an embarrassment to all lovers," Lindsey said softly. "How dare you love somebody. Ai must be ashamed of you."

"Ai wanted me to come here in the first place," I replied.

"If she wanted you to come here, she must have been wanting to get rid of you," Lindsey said, standing up. "I am the most powerful element witch in the universe. You have no chance against me."

My eyes widened in disbelief. My heart knew that Ai would never do something as horrible as that to me. But what if Lindsey was right?

"I will be seeing you later, Kelsi," Lindsey said, and she started to exit the room.

"Ai would never do that to me!" I called after her. Lindsey turned around to face me. "Don't be so sure, Dragon Sister Kelsi," Lindsey said, and then exited the room.

I sat on the floor and thought deeply about what she had said. But Ai is the goddess of love. She is supposed to give me power, as well as protect all lovers. She must have sent me here to protect Po. But was Lindsey right? I knew she was lying, but a small part of me questioned that.

I put my ear to the ground and sighed. I couldn't waste time sitting here. I had to find Po and get out of here. I had to leave here and stop Lindsey Chor Gom. I listened to see if there was any sign of Po's breathing, his voice, his heartbeat. "Po," I muttered. I repeated his named a lot louder, so if he was anywhere close, he would be able to at least hear me a bit. I knew that he was alive, he had sung with me just now. "PO!" I screamed.

"Kelsi?" I heard a familiar voice ask. A flame of hope lit inside my heart. "Kelsi, is that you?"

"Yes, Po, yes, it's me, Kelsi!" I exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"In some kind of prison cell in Lindsey's base in the volcano," I heard Po reply. His voice sounded like he was right there next to me. "Where are you?"

"Same as you," I replied. "I'm just in a different room. Tell me everything that happened. From the very beginning of when you were kidnapped."

"Well," the Dragon Warrior began. "I went to bed and woke up in here. Lindsey came and told me that she had kidnapped me and was planning to kill me because I defeated Tai Lung, her boyfriend."

A tense feeling went through me when I heard Po say the word 'boyfriend'. The reason was that I had once wished that Po would one day be my boyfriend, and I still kind of do. When I ever hear him mention something about love, I get very tense and imagine the two of us in love together forever. But it would never happen, I always reminded myself, and

"And then she left, and after what seemed like awhile, I heard you singing," Po continued. "I wondered if it was the real you, and then I realized that only you would sing that song. Then I realized that you wanted me to sing with you so that you could find out if I was alive or not. So I sang. Then everything stopped. A few minutes later I heard Lindsey screaming something about love." Again, that tense feeling. "And then I heard your voice. Now I'm talking to you. How'd you get here?"

"I had a dream that you were kidnapped," I explained. "And when you were gone in the morning, I went looking for you."

"You did?"

"How else would I have gotten here?" I asked. There was a moment's pause. "We need to get out of here," I said, breaking the silence.

"Exactly what I was going to say," Po replied. "But how?"

"Hey, we've gotten out of situations like these before," I said. "When Kahn was kidnapped the girls and I went to rescue him and wiped the evilness out of Seraphiniaph. And remember the time you guys defeated Mr. Nepolotano? And the time the girls and I defeated Chauntella Mirar?"

"But have we ever been in a situation where the both of us are kidnapped by a woman who can control fire and wants revenge on me for defeating Tai Lung?" Po asked. I sighed. "No," I replied. He was right. How were we going to get out of here?

I looked around my prison cell, hoping to find some sort of thing that would help me escape. I noticed that the bars were apart enough so that I could stick my hand and wrist through. I also saw something on the other side of the bars- a keyhole.

Perfect! Now I just needed something to stick into that keyhole to pick the lock. But how would I do that? I wasn't known for being able to pick locks. Lance was. He could pick the lock to my bedroom with only a straw from a juice pouch. I couldn't even pick the biggest lock with a bobby pin. I stuck my hand in my hair. Yep, no bobby pins. I checked the pockets of my jeans. Nothing sharp. Actually, nothing at all.

I shook my head. "Po, I see a lock on the bars of my cell," I explained. "I have nothing sharp to pick the lock with, though."

"Come on, Kelsi, there has to be something that you can pick the lock with," Po said. I sighed. "I'll try to find something," I replied.

All hope seemed lost. We were going to die here. Not even Ai could save us. Ai… A light bulb went off in my head. That was it! I took my necklace off of my neck and put it in my hand with the bottom facing outward. I stuck my hand with the necklace in it through the bars and carefully and slowly stuck the sharp end of the necklace into the lock. I twisted it a few times, praying that it would work. It did. The bars of my cell slid open and I was free.

I jumped for joy, then reminding myself that if Lindsey found out I was free, I'd be dead. "Po, I'm out," I said softly so that Po could hear me. "Don't say or do anything, I'll be right there."

I exited my cell and put my necklace back on, kissing the red gem in the middle of it before putting it around my neck. "Thank you, Ai," I muttered. I spotted a spiral staircase towards the edge of the room and ran towards it. I sprinted down quietly until I reached the first room I came to. It was identical to the one I had been in.

"Kelsi! Over here!"

I looked to the right of the room and saw Po sitting on the floor of his cell. I ran to it and stuck the end of my necklace in the keyhole. The bars swung open and Po and I hugged for a second. When we let go, I looked him in the eye. "Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed. We ran towards the spiral staircase and were about to get onto it when the sound of six words slowed us down and made us turn around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked at her. "And just where did you come from, Lindsey?" I shot back.

"I have my ways of getting around," said Lindsey. She had come out of an opened cell and was walking towards us. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. You two-" she pointed her finger at us, "are not escaping here."

"Oh yes we are, Lindsey!" Po said.

Lindsey laughed. "You can try, Dragon Warrior, you can try, but you cannot and will not ever be able to defeat me." Lindsey stuck out her hand. All of a sudden, Po flew back and hit the wall. He fell down in pain from the hit and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, chains fell down on his body, trapping him. I yelled in fright and jumped back as Lindsey began laughing.

"You see?" Lindsey laughed, as I stared at her in anger. "You can never win."

"Well maybe I can," I challenged. "If you want revenge on Po for defeating your precious little kitty cat, then you're going to have to get through me first!"

Lindsey gasped. "You did not!" she exclaimed. "How dare you make fun of my lover! And to think that you love someone yourself!"

I charged at her and punched her in the face. It left a pink, ugly scar there. "Nice, Dragon Sister, nice," Lindsey said, smiling, rubbing the scar with her left knuckles. She then came at me. I backed away to dodge the hit, but instead of a hit, she waved her hand over me and set the ends of my hair on fire. I screamed and came at her again, kicking. She snapped her fingers and my skirt set on fire. I yelled and kept fighting, but her fire power was too much for me. Soon, my hair and clothes were all on fire. I continued screaming, so sure that I would die from being engulfed in flames.

Lindsey smiled at her victory and stepped back. "Oh, Kelsi Rider… You dare to love… _how dare you love_!" Lindsey screamed, and all of a sudden, a powerful current of lava shot out of her hands and engulfed me, covering me completely. It burned and stung terribly, feeling like a million fires on my body. The pain was worse than anything I had experienced in my life. I heard Po screaming, "NO!", and I felt my skin burning off. I knew that when someone went into lava, their skin would be burned off, their intestines would be overthrown by the heat, and their skeleton would be burned as well. They would be nothing but ash drifting around in a pool of lava. But before I could experience my skin coming off, just seconds after the lava engulfed my body, the lava stung my throat and I couldn't scream. The lava went into my eyes and I couldn't see. The lava went into my head and my brain was burned away. I was dead.

* * *

Let me tell you how it feels to be dead. You feel yourself getting lifted up out of your body, and you see nothing but a bright, bright light. You hear children singing and bells ringing. And you think, 'I'm home. This is where I want to be.' That's what I felt for the first few seconds. Then, after what felt like only a minute, the singing faded away and the bells stopped ringing. 'More,' I thought. 'I want more. I want the singing and bells to keep going, I want more of it.' But there was no more.

After that, there was silence for around half a minute or so. I stay there in confusion, wondering what this was and what was going on. Then, blue, sparkly mist appeared around me, and I couldn't see anything but that. Then, some of the mist cleared and in its place a gigantic lime green bubble appeared. And then I saw who was standing in the bubble, her eyes closed, arms open, hair and dress still, for there was no wind. It was Ai, goddess of love.

I wanted to cry out to her, but couldn't, for I found that I had lost the ability to speak somehow. After a few seconds of her silence, her lips opened very slightly and she began to sing, as music started to play softly in the background:

**Flower, gleam and grow**  
**Let your power shine**  
**Make the clock reverse**  
**Bring back what once was mine**

**Heal what has been hurt**  
**Change the fates designed**  
**Save what has been lost**  
**Bring back what once was mine**  
**What once was mine…**

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! The song is 'Healing Incantation' from the movie 'Tangled'. Expect the song to come up a lot during the series...**

**Hopefully, I'll update quicker next time. This week is spring break, so I'll be able to write a lot more and update quicker... So, please review! Don't be shy! I accept all praise and constructive response! And I give a shout out to anyone who reviews, so...**

**THANK YOU, FANS!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


	8. New Element Witches?

**Chapter Eight: New Element Witches?**

**I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN EVER! I've been really busy with school and stuff. But now I can promise that I'll be updating twice a week instead of once for the next few months. I'm planning to have book 8 or 9 up on this website by the end of the summer.**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**Shinigamilover2**

**Guest**

**Shifufangirl1**

**And I'd like to thank my collaborator, Chrissy Mullins. We're working on a collab story with both of our series', which will be coming in a few months, I guess... look out for that!**

**By the way, my 13th birthday was last Tuesday, so...**

**Here's the final chapter of this story!**

* * *

Everything went black and I opened my eyes. I was laying in what felt like a cool substance, like cool water at a pool. I saw the top of the room I had been in earlier, and I rubbed my head and sat up, dizzy.

I saw Lindsey standing there, but noticed something off about her- her expression. Her mouth was slightly open and in the shape of an 'O', her eyes completely widened, she was sweating, her entire body frozen. I turned around and saw Po looking at me. His expression almost matched Lindsey's. I wondered what the problem was, and why they looked so shocked. I looked down at myself, then screamed. The cool wet substance I was laying in was pure lava.

How was I not burning to death? It didn't even feel hot! It felt cool, like thick water. I moved my hand across the surface, but it just felt like thick, cool water. I stuck my hand in it. Same feeling. My eyes widened and I gasped. There were either two reasons this was happening: either, one, Ai had made Lindsey's powers not have any affect on me with her singing, or two, I was a fire witch and I didn't know it. I figured it was the first one. I mean, come on- how could I _possibly_ be a fire witch?

I slowly stood up, shaking, barely able to stand up straight. Lindsey's expression only grew more shocked. "How did you…? Are you a…?" She shook her head. "There's no way!" she exclaimed, her face slowly turning back to normal. "Even if you are, I will not lose to you! There is no way that you're a fire witch!"

Lindsey came charging at me, and just as she was about to give me a powerful kick, I threw myself on the ground to avoid it. She jumped over me and threw herself on the ground on top of me, but I rolled out of the way and she fell on her back in the lava.

"Give it up, _Lindsey_!" I exclaimed as we punched, blocked, and kicked. I jumped and dodged one of her hits. "Your powers don't affect me anymore! Make it easier on yourself and stop fighting! Give in, now!"

"NEVER!" Lindsey screamed. "Tai Lung gave his life to fulfill his destiny of being the Dragon Warrior, and now I must end the journey he began!" She kicked me and I was sent flying into the wall next to Po.

"Kelsi!" Po exclaimed. I turned to him. "Use your power!"

"What _power_?" I asked quickly.

"If you're a fire witch, you must have the power to control fire like Lindsey!" he exclaimed.

I considered this for a moment, but by then Lindsey had already whacked me in the head again. I felt dizzy from that hit, but I kept fighting her. I thought about what Po had said while I fought Lindsey. Maybe I could try and use my powers.

I jumped away from Lindsey and focused very hard on the lava. I put my hand above a patch of the burning liquid and slowly but steadily moved it upwards. It took a few seconds, but a small bit of the lava began rising up into the air with my hand. Soon I was controlling a ball of lava. I pushed my hand out at Lindsey and the ball of lava did the same, as if my hand and the lava were playing a game of Simon Says.

The ball of lava flew right at Lindsey and hit her in the face. She screamed in pain and clutched her face with both her hands. I gasped. Could it be that Lindsey was losing her powers before me?

I decided to find out. I did the same thing with another ball of lava and it hit her leg. She screamed even louder. Soon, I was firing balls of lava at her from all directions, many at a time. I felt like I was the queen of lava, like my hands and the lava were playing an intense game of Simon Says. Nothing was stopping me.

After a few more balls of lava Lindsey was on the floor, screaming in pain. I decided that I should give her a chance to forfeit and I walked up to her. Lindsey's screaming died down and she looked up at me, on the ground, looking incredibly defeated.

"Lindsey, I'll give you one more chance," I said. "Tai Lung would want you to stay alive. At least give in, and we'll spare your life and put you in Chor Gom prison, the prison named after your parents. They would want you to stay alive as well."

Lindsey spat at my feet. "Never!" she cried in a weak voice. "Tai Lung wanted me to kill the panda, and that is what I will do, and I will stop at nothing to defeat him-!"

The ceiling broke over Lindsey and many blurs of color came falling down on her, trapping her. I waved the dust out of my face and coughed before getting a look at what was trapping her. I sighed in relief. The furious five was pinning her to the ground and had knocked her out with the fall.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to face them. "Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Hey, we wouldn't not have come, kid," Monkey said, looking at me, smiling, pinning Lindsey down. "Besides, Shifu needed to punish you for running away like that. You know he wouldn't be able to stand one of his daughters doing something dangerous like that."

"_Daughters_?" I asked, confused about what he meant.

Before I could figure out why he was saying this to me, I heard footsteps behind me. Shifu, Trinity, and Nicole were running down the staircase and noticed me. "Kelsi!" Trinity and Nicole yelled, almost in tears because of their joy to find out that I was alive and hadn't been killed by Lindsey. They ran to me and we had a huge group hug.

"Thank Ai you're okay!" Trinity said, smiling, hugging me tightly.

"How'd it go? What happened? Oh, Kelsi, I can't believe you're alright!" Nicole exclaimed. She squeezed Trinity and I very tightly, and it started hurting me.

"Um… Nicole? Can't breathe," I said in an airy voice. She let go of us and we took deep breaths of air.

"_Human_!" I heard Shifu say. We all turned around to face him, and he had the most angry expression on his face. It wasn't even funny. He walked up to me and smacked me on the leg with Oogway's staff. I yelped in pain and clutched it. "How dare you do something like that! Running away on the most dangerous mission one could think of!? You could have died! You and Po could have both been killed by Lindsey!"

"But we _weren't_, Master Shifu!" I protested.

"Do not talk back to me like that, human!" he yelled. "I am very disappointed and incredibly angry at you, you know that!? You will _never_ run off like that ever again, do you hear me!?"

I nodded slowly. "_Yes_, Master," I said, looking at the ground. From Shifu's point of view, I looked ashamed of myself. But from my point of view, I was incredibly proud on the inside.

"Um, guys? A little help here?" a voice asked. We all turned to face Po, who was still covered in chains. We all ran to him (with the exception of Monkey and Crane, who kept an unconscious Lindsey pinned to the ground) and easily pulled the heavy chains off of the Dragon Warrior. He slowly got up.

"Th-thanks," he said. "Guys, we have to tell you what happened, you should have seen it! Kelsi was going all Kung Fu on Lindsey, going all, 'Watchow! Huh! Bam!', kicking Lindsey with her awesome skills, and blocking her moves and all that, it was so awesome!"

It made me feel good that Po, the Dragon Warrior, was excited about my Kung Fu and thought I fought awesomely. And it made me feel really good to know that I had defeated someone as powerful as Lindsey by using her own powers against her. Her powers… I realized that I had to tell everyone else what had happened earlier.

* * *

"Um, actually, guys, there's something I have to tell you that went on in the battle," I said a few hours after we had left the volcano. The sun was setting and we would probably be traveling back in the dark. Po had Lindsey, who was still unconscious and probably would be for another few hours, over his shoulder.

Everyone looked at me. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, at one point, she shot a huge ray of lava at me, and of course, since no normal being can survive being hit with lava that strong, I, well, died… but I didn't die."

I told them about my dream, Ai's song, how I could then control fire, how I used it against Lindsey, and how that was when they came. The story left their eyes widened and their jaws on the ground.

"That's impossible!" Master Shifu exclaimed. "Have you ever been around fire before? Have you been burned in the past?"

"Yeah, _many_ times, Master," I replied. Master Shifu's eyes bulged.

"Did Ai give you this power?" Po asked. "Did her singing, like, put some power into your body or something?"

"Maybe," I said, rubbing my head. "Look, I'm really confused right now. Does this mean I've been a fire witch all along and I haven't realized it? Like I hadn't channeled my power until my battle with Lindsey. And if I'm a fire witch, that means that someone in my family is a fire witch. And if I'm a fire witch, that means that… Trinity and Nicole, you guys are-"

"-a grass witch and a water witch," Trinity finished for me. "So does this mean that I'm a grass witch and I didn't even know it and Nicole's really a water witch? Does this mean that?-"

"Humans, _stop_ asking questions, I don't know!" Master Shifu exclaimed. "We'll figure this out when we do research when we get to the Jade Palace!"

* * *

We shut up about the element witch talk and started talking about other things as we ran through villages, over rooftops, and over mountains. I checked my watch after what seemed like miles and miles of walking and what seemed like many hours after the sun had gone down and found out that it was around one in the morning.

We crossed over a mountain and I saw familiar shops, villages, streets, carts, and a very tall mountain with a red and green palace. I smiled when I saw the valley home to the place where I train- the valley of peace. I had really thought that I would never be able to see this place again, like I would be killed by Lindsey. Seeing the valley, my second home, brought a smile to my face.

We ran down the mountain, Nicole barely able to stay awake, Po panting and gasping and barely able to stay on his feet without collapsing, and ran through the valley, up the Thousand Steps to the palace grounds, and into the comfort of the Jade Palace. Master Shifu turned to us. "You all, _bed_," he ordered. We silently bowed to him and ran off to our bedrooms.

"Oh, and Kelsi," I heard him say. I turned around to face him. He smiled at me. "You did very well, human." He said, smiling. I nodded.

"Thank you, Master," I said, bowing to him. Then I turned around and sped off to my room…

* * *

The next morning, as soon as I woke up (which was earlier than anyone else), I got dressed into a red tank top and navy blue jean shorts (I went barefoot, which is what I usually did with my feet around the Jade Palace, except for wearing slippers and sandals), and silently crept out of my room, down the hall, and into the scroll room.

I searched through the scrolls. The shelves were labeled with what letter their titles started with, so I went through each label slowly, looking for something that said 'E'. Since I had turned those letters to English with my necklace many times before, I had memorized what they meant and could read them, which means I had memorized letters A-Z in the Chinese language.

I came to the one that said 'E', and spent a good twenty minutes looking through each scroll to find one that read 'Element Witches'.

Soon, I found a scroll that said on the top, 'Element Witches and their Abilities'. I grabbed it, sat down in a chair, pressed my jewel to the scroll to make the letters turn to English, and I started looking through the scroll. Most of this stuff I already knew from Lindsey (who had been shipped off by rhino guards to Chor Gom prison, the prison named after her parents), and I skipped around until I found a section that really caught my eye:

_…By just simply being around an element witch, a being who has element blood would be able to channel their powers completely. This is why many beings have been able to first use their powers when they're with someone else who is an element witch…_

I stopped there, my mouth gaping. I grabbed the scroll and ran down the hall, stopping at the dining room where everyone but I was gathered. Even Shifu was there, talking to his students. "_Guys_!" I exclaimed, out of breath. "Guys, you have to read this!"

"Woah, woah, kid, slow down," Mantis said. "Take a deep breath, keep quiet for a second or two, and then tell us."

"This is way too important to wait, Mantis," I explained a little softer than I had been talking earlier. I turned to my two best friends. "Do you all remember how I was able to channel element powers when I was around Lindsey?" I asked. They all nodded. I turned to the group as a whole. "Well, I found this scroll, and read what it says here!" I put my jewel up to the scroll and put it down in front of Trinity and Nicole. Nicole read the section I had read out loud to everyone. When she was done, everyone's jaws dropped.

"I think this is how I got my fire element powers," I said.

"Yeah, it makes sense now!" Nicole said, her eyes twinkling a little. "The Dragon Sisters have had element powers which passes on from generation to generation-"

"And being with Lindsey helped Kelsi channel those powers-" Trinity continued.

"And all Trinity and Nicole have to do to channel theirs is to spend time with me!" I ended.

"Well, if that's true, then first we have to see if Kelsi still has hers," Tigress said. "We have to figure out if she's really an element witch or if the power was just given to her by Ai temporarily."

I nodded. I turned around to the stove, where Po was cooking a special kind of dumplings which were for breakfast. "Um, Po, the dumplings don't look like they're getting enough heat," I said truthfully. I looked at the flame underneath the pan, focusing on it very hard, and then made my hand rise a bit higher. The flame rose as much as my hand did, and got bigger.

Po turned to everyone else, eyes bulging. "It works," he announced.

I looked to my friends. "Well, we were with Kelsi all night last night, so we could have our powers now," Trinity said. We nodded.

"Well, let's try!" Nicole said. She ran down the hall and out the door, near the bathing pool, and we all followed her.

* * *

Nicole was looking over the water in the pool, breathing deeply, focusing on it. "The key is to focus on it very hard," I explained. "Think about nothing else in the world except for the water."

She nodded slowly. Then, Nicole raised her hand into the air and kept her fingers pointing down at the water. A spot in the water rose only a little, then fell back down. She tried it again, and this time the water went higher. Then she moved her hand all around and the water went with it. She used her other hand to make a slicing movement over the bottom of the water, and she was left with a large ball of water. She put her hand down and the water fell back into the pool. We all applauded her.

"Okay, my turn," Trinity said. She ran over to the peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom and we all followed her. Trinity closed her eyes, spread out her arms, and I knew that she was trying to concentrate on nothing but the nature around her and plants, flowers, leaves, all nature.

She opened her eyes, looked down at a flower that looked like it had just sprouted, and raised her hand up. The flower grew taller and bloomed. She leaned down, pulled it from the ground, and waved her hand over it. The petals became a shade of bright red. She waved her hand over it again. This time they turned yellow. She waved her hand over the petals a third time and they turned a shade of bright orange. She turned to face us and we clapped. She leaned over and presented the flower to Viper, who smiled and thanked Trinity for something so beautiful.

"Okay," I said. "It's official." Everyone turned to look at me. I nodded. "We're Element Witches." Their looks told me that they believed it, and it was certainly true. We had had this power, and had now officially unlocked it…

* * *

"Kelsi!"

I turned around, and before I could even identify the voice of the person calling my name, I felt a strong thing knocking into me and I was being hugged. I looked down and identified the black hair and chubby arms wrapping around my skinny waist. "Andrew," I whispered.

I then looked up and saw Trinity and Nicole about twenty feet away from us, looking at me and smiling. I was sure that they weren't too far away, so they could probably hear us. Their looks said, "Hug him back! This is probably the only opportunity you'll get to hug him!" I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him back.

When we let go, his dark brown eyes looked into my blue-green ones. He looked down at the floor of the school lobby for a moment, then looked back up at me. "I'm so sorry, Kelsi," he said. "I didn't think about what I was saying, I didn't know you'd react like that."

I sighed. "I forgive you, Andrew," I said. "I just… got a little scared when you told Pete that you were going to kill him. I didn't think you would ever say that to anyone." I smiled more. "But, I forgive you. Just don't scare me like that ever again."

"Hey, no promises," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was joking. "Kelsi… I have a question."

"Yeah, Andrew?"

"Well, um," he looked up at me. "Do you still love me?"

I looked up at Trinity and Nicole. They looked incredibly confused. I sighed. They would find out sooner or later. I was surprised word of it hadn't gotten to them, news of it was all over sixth grade last year. I looked down at Andrew, ready to tell him the truth, and ready to tell Trinity and Nicole the secret I had been hiding from them.

"Yes, I do," I said. "But I'm still mad at you for hurting me!"

Trinity and Nicole gasped, they looked incredibly shocked. I sighed and continued on. "It's hard to believe that you don't love me anymore," I said to Andrew.

"You were way too overprotective of me, Kelsi, I thought you were holding me back from being with my friends and doing the things I wanted," Andrew replied. "I had to. I didn't think I was getting anywhere with you."

I nodded. "I understand," I said softly.

I looked up, angry eyes, furious face, which made him step back a little. "Thanks for _breaking my heart_!" I yelled, and ran to Trinity and Nicole.

Their jaws were on the floor, and their eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"What the heck just went on!?" Nicole yelled. "Is Andrew really your ex-boyfriend, and you didn't tell us?!"

I nodded and looked up. "Yes."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**DRAMA!**

**How'd you like it? ****_Please, don't be shy to review!_**** Tell me what I should work on, what you want me to do with the series, your favorite part, your least favorite thing, ANYTHING! Just don't be mean...**

**Book 5 will be out sometime next week (probably next Friday)... stay tuned!**

**BYE!**

**~Dragon Sister Kelsi**


End file.
